


I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e14 I Do, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative reunion in "I Do"- Kurt and Blaine sing the duet for Emma and the lyrics makes something stir inside Kurt's heart.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/40420155917/i-know-it-aint-easy-giving-up-your-heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!” Kurt said from behind Emma, gentle hand on her shoulder guiding his teacher all the way to this small room where Blaine sat at the white piano, all smiling and eyes shining with excitement, waiting for them.

Emma smiled at the short boy by the instrument and looked questioningly at Kurt.

“Since you don’t get married every day, we decided to prepare something special for you”.

He watched as her eyes opened wider in curiosity and small smile grew on her pink lips. He led her to the small chair by the piano and sat next to Blaine. Their eyes met for a moment before Blaine’s flicked back to the sheets.

The day Blaine had called him and asked with a small voice if maybe, just maybe, Kurt wouldn’t like to go with him to Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shuester’s wedding, as just friends that they obviously were, Kurt couldn’t have said ‘no’. In fact, he hadn’t wanted to say ‘no’. He even had proposed if that would be a good idea if they sang them a song and Blaine had agreed and Kurt almost had heard Blaine’s smile over the line. Now here they were, after hours of discussing a perfect song and not so many of rehearsing.

Blaine’s fingers hit the keys and familiar sounds echoed in the room before he opened his mouth and started singing.

_You’ve been on my mind,_  
 _I grow fonder every day,_  
 _Lose myself in time,_  
 _Just thinking of your face,_  
 _God only knows why it’s taken me so long to let my doubts go,_  
 _You’re the only one that I want_

Kurt remembered how Ms Pillsbury crushed on Ms Shue and all the longing looks and small sighs and waiting and then happiness when the realization of love had finally kicked in. He saw now how Ms Pillsbury listened to the lyrics and blushed, probably recalling the same images. Kurt looked away and focused on Blaine’s long fingers playing effortlessly, hitting every right note, making sweet music perfectly with Blaine’s strong voice as he himself took a deep breath before singing the next line softly.

_I don’t know why I’m scared,_  
 _I’ve been here before,_  
 _Every feeling, every word,_  
 _I’ve imagined it all,_  
 _You’ll never know if you never try,_  
 _To forgive your past and simply be mine_

As the song went on and their voices danced in a perfect harmony, Kurt felt himself getting lost in his own thoughts. Was this song only about Emma and Will? Was there something behind the lines that made his heart grow with affection and sweet pain?

_I know it ain’t easy giving up your heart,_  
 _I know it ain’t easy giving up your heart_

Blaine’s voice echoed around the walls and Kurt finally looked up, only to find a pair of beautiful whiskey hazel eyes locked on his. The intensity of that gaze almost knocked the breath of our his lungs and he knew there was everything Blaine’s been trying to tell him since that night in October and more, what he couldn’t put into words but that was so clear right now, only for Kurt’s heart to see. And he saw. He saw the regret, the shame, the pleading need to be forgiven, the devotion and love. And he finally felt the icy walls he’s been building inside of him crash, melt in waves of awaited relief as a small smile found its way onto his lips, singing the next line and hoping Blaine could see just as much from his watering blue ones. From the spark flickering in his eyes, he could.

_Nobody’s perfect,_  
 _Trust me I’ve learned it_

Ms Pillsbury clapped as the song came to an end and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, thanking both boys not only for the gift, but for everything. She squeezed both of their shoulders before she left with a smile, completely oblivious of the feelings that buzzed in every cell of Kurt and Blaine’s bodies. When the sound of her steps died away, Kurt moved his hand and placed it on the inside of Blaine’s, interwining their fingers. He hadn’t realized he’s been crying till Blaine’s thumb caressed across his cheekbone, whipping the salty drop away. But then he waited. Kurt knew he had to be the one to make the next move. He leaned in closer, breathing shaky but smile never leaving his face. Their noses touched before unsure lips met in a sweet kiss. And it felt like they never left. Like it’s been only a second since the last time they moved in a soft slide. When they parted after a moment, Kurt inhaled deeply and almost laughed. It felt like breathing again, clear air with barely perceptible hint of Blaine’s delicate scent filling his lungs and giving him the power to live, not only the numb action of inhaling and exhaling enough to survive.

“I love you” Kurt whispered softly against Blaine’s lips.

“I love you too” he heard in replay.

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand before standing up and tugging him along. Blaine looked up at him but no questions asked. Only confirmation and trust. Neither said a word before they got to Kurt’s car. Then no words were needed. Just love.


End file.
